The Multipurpose Arthritis Center (MPAC) at the University of Alabama in Birmingham (UAB) is a multidisciplinary effort by faculty and staff of the Medical School, School of Dentistry, Nursing School, School of Community and Allied Health, and the University Hospitals and Clinics. The efforts center on research, education and community activities related to the rheumatic diseases. Research in MPAC includes senior faculty working in the areas of immunology, molecular biology, connective tissue biochemistry and clinical rheumatology. Education includes the total spectrum of professional, allied health and postgraduate activities within the university, as well as public and patient education within the community. Activities of the Community Program Component bring MPAC into interface with all of the public and private agencies and groups involved with arthritis and rheumatic diseases at local, state and regional levels. In addition to feasibility proposals in fundamental research, this application includes demonstration projects and studies in 1) patient utilization of unproven remedies, 2) undergraduate nursing education, 3) patient referral patterns, 4) public education via the health extension system (HELP), 5) education in industry for arthritis prevention, 6) inpatient education in arthritis, and 7) a nationally based curriculum study by the Delphi method. The overall goals are to coordinate existing arthritis programs and initiate new programs in arthritis so that we can demonstrate and quantitate effects of 1) better knowledge of pathogenesis in this group of diseases, 2) better systems of health education, 3) a general enhancement of the quality of patient services, and 4) a more enlightened community attitude toward arthritis.